


Compersion

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic FitzSkimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to bring Daisy into our relationship...With us. Together."</p><p>"/Together/ together?"</p><p>-</p><p> Simmons proposes bringing Daisy into 'FitzSimmons' (est rshp). Poly positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compersion

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting LGBT+/Pride prompts! Message me on tumblr (theclaravoyant) or leave a request in the comments.
> 
> I would ask that if you want to debate polyamory with me, message me, don't leave a comment against polyamory here. The fic is poly positive and I want the comments to be so too.

(the definitions are from [this glossary](https://www.morethantwo.com/polyglossary.html))

-

 

Simmons eyed Fitz where he lay beside her, amiably reading an article of some sort on his tablet. He occasionally moved to turn the page, or to switch his feet, which were crossed at the ankles, but otherwise he seemed quite at peace. He didn’t seem particularly engaged in what he was reading though – lazily flicking at the screen, rather than ravenously devouring it – which made her feel better about the disturbance she was about to cause.

At the same time, she did not want to taint such serenity with what could be a much more awkward conversation that she had initially predicted. Fitz was, after all, quite socially liberal in terms of politics usually, but he had a squeamishness about sexuality and a penchant for tradition that her proposal was at risk of triggering. It was not about to bring their relationship crashing down in flames or anything, but it could cause a severe bout of awkwardness she would rather avoid. Then again, as the saying went: nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Just as Simmons opened her mouth to speak, Fitz frowned and asked:

“Everything okay?”

He studied her carefully. She had paused in her own reading and let her novel drop into her lap; still open, with her hands limply holding the bookmark against the open page. She had been watching him for some time now, fiddling idly with the bookmark and staring through him, deep in thought. As he watched, she bit her lip, searching through those thoughts for something to explain herself.

“I’m fine,” she assured him, first of all. “I just had a…a suggestion I wanted to make. A request, I suppose. And I…wasn’t sure how you were going to react.”

Intrigued, Fitz lay his tablet aside. Smiling hesitantly, he wondered:

“What sort of a request?”

“It’s a bit of a weird one. It’s…you’re probably going to freak out a little, actually, now that I think about it. Maybe it would be better in the morning, when we’re fresh…”

Fitz huffed.

“Well you have to tell me now. Otherwise I’ll freak out about whatever I’m supposed to be freaking out about.”

Simmons bit her lip, and folded the book shut as she figured out how best to word it. It did not take long to decide that, as usual, a fairly blunt approach was best: clear, efficient, practical, and probably what Fitz was expecting from her.

“I want to bring Daisy into our relationship.”

“As in…tell her?” Fitz guessed, already anticipating that he was wrong. Especially since she already knew, and was loathe to let them forget that fact.

“No,” Simmons corrected. “As in, into our relationship. With us. Together.”

“I- um – _together_ together?” Fitz checked. “Like the three of us, together?”

"I talked to Daisy and she said she’s in if you are.”

Fitz’ eyes had grown wide and he stared ahead. And blinked. And blinked again. Simmons waited for him to process.

“…I told you it was a weird one.”

“No, yeah, no,” Fitz mumbled, gathering himself. “No, that’s not as weird…that’s not the kind of weird I had in mind. I, um. I’m just…surprised. That’s, um…”

“Weird?”

“Unexpected.”

He blushed, and grinned a little when she gave him a well-humoured glare.

“So,” Simmons pressed, “what do you think?”

Sobering, Fitz grimaced.

“Jemma, I don’t know…”

Simmons shuffled to be almost on her side, facing him.

“Does ‘I don’t know’ mean no?” she checked. “Because these things get messy if not everybody’s on the same page. As much as I’d love to bring Daisy in, I don’t want it enough to mess _us_ up.”

Fitz sighed.

“Well, I mean, that’s good,” he began; trying to impress upon her that he was still considering it. “But. You’re sure there’s not a _reason_ for this? Like, am I not…sexually adventurous enough for you or something?”

“That’s not it at all!” Simmons explained, relieved. “I just think we have something really nice between us and I’d like to share it. Daisy has a lot of love to give, and so do we, and we all love and trust each other and we’re invested in each other’s well being, so there shouldn’t be any jealousy or anything to ruin things. It makes sense.

“Plus, I mean, I wouldn’t _mind_ a little more variety, and this _is_ a way to spice up my sex life and leave yours as vanilla as you want it. So that is a consideration. But I’m not going to cheat on you or anything; I don’t _need_ this to meet my _insatiable_ sexual appetite or some other penny dreadful nonsense. I’m plenty satisfied. It would just be a rather inviting bonus. For me, anyway.”

Fitz hummed thoughtfully. Simmons shuffled down the bed to rest against him, cuddling up against his chest, as he thought.

“What’s the deal with me and Daisy then?” Fitz wondered. “Seems a bit weird having you and me and you and her. Does that still count? As polyamory I mean?”

“Yes, it still counts, and…well, I thought I’d leave the you-and-Daisy part to you and Daisy. I, personally, would be all for a triangular operation but if that’s not appealing to you or Daisy the chain works just as well.”

“So we don’t all have to sleep with each other?”

“No, of course not! You and her can be as sexual or romantic with each other as you’d like, or not like. Although again, I’d be for a triangular arrangement if that was acceptable.”

Fitz nodded slowly, mulling it over.

“So you want to bring Daisy into our relationship, and you’d be happy with me-you, you–her, but you’d prefer me-you-her-me-her-you-me…like a big knot?“

“Basically.”

“What about romantically, the knot, but sexually…not? Is that- does that-?”

“Of course! There’s lots of ways that can work. Me-you, me-her, obviously. You-her too, if you like. Or threesomes, not necessarily with all parties involved. Or combinations, of course. Or schedules, or – well, there’s this thing called a condom contract but since nobody plans on exchanging any bodily fluids any time soon I don’t think we need to worry about that…”

Simmons trailed off, muttering to herself as she pulled a laptop over and began pulling up articles.

“Okay, Jemma. Stop for a second.”

Simmons paused in her search and folded the lid of the laptop down, frowning with concern. Fitz waved his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry,” Simmons said. “You can say no if you want. I won’t be offended. If monogamy is important to you, that’s fine, I understand.”

Fitz shook his head.

“I’m thinking about it, I am,” he promised. “You’re just…overloading me a bit. Can I have some time to think?”

“Oh. Of course!” Simmons’ face lit up and she reached for her own tablet, resting on her bedside table. “I’ve got some great reading materials, actually, I’ll send them to you right now. And I won’t say another word except to answer questions. I’ll even leave the room if you want.”

“That’s not – that’s not necessary.”

“Sorry.” Simmons grinned. “I’m just excited. I was starting to think you’d say no, and here you are, thinking about it…”

“I’m still not making any promises,” Fitz warned her.

“I know.” But she kept grinning. That she’d gotten this far was promising. It meant he was not objectively or instinctively opposed. And frankly, with a heart as deep and romantic as Fitz’, it probably wouldn’t take too long for him to come the rest of the way around – she just had to be careful not to let herself get overly excited, in case he pretended he was okay with it for her sakes and not his own.

But for now, promises.

Simmons sent him the readings she had, and zipped her lips, and for the rest of the evening, they sat in silence, keeping subtle contact and all but breathing in time.

-

The next morning, Fitz rapped his knuckles on the open doorway of the meeting room Daisy had adopted for her day’s work. Computers and tablets sprawled around her, each calculating and searching various sources and databases to gather the most pertinent information as she watched over them like a shepherd over sheep. When he knocked, Daisy looked up.

“Come in,” she invited, offering him her seat and shuffling some screens around so that she could sit on the table in their place. Fitz slowly made his way into the room. He was beginning to understand why Simmons had been so hesitant the night before: even knowing that Daisy was open to the idea, it still seemed strange to consider speaking it aloud.

“So Simmons asked you?” Daisy speculated, judging by his meandering pace.

“Yeah.” Fitz nodded, grateful for the jump-start.

“Aaaand…”

“I’m…not opposed.”

Daisy smiled – somewhat relieved – and nodded, as Fitz finally took his seat.

“But Jemma asked me, the other night,” Fitz continued, “what I would prefer, regarding the dynamics of this…”

“Relationship,” Daisy finished. Fitz nodded his acknowledgement.

“Of this relationship,” he repeated, “and she said you were happy to engage romantically with her and not with me.”

“If that’s the way you wanna play it,” Daisy offered with an amiable shrug.

“But…I think I’d prefer a cellular arrangement. Or group, or complex, or whatever they’re called…I hope they’re the same, I didn’t get time to look into the differences exactly.”

Daisy grinned.

“Sent you the readings, did she? That’s our girl. Anyway, the triangle, yeah, I’m cool with that too.”

“Really?” Fitz wondered if his ears still turned red when he blushed.

“Sure. You’re not a bad catch there, Leopold. Besides, I wouldn’t mind seeing if I can’t rekindle that torch a little birdie said you carried for me once upon a time?”

“I wouldn’t have called it a _torch_ , exactly, but you’re not so bad yourself,” Fitz muttered, in a poor attempt at a retort. “Ah. It’s just, ah. I, um. I’m not sure how I feel about…physical stuff…with anyone but Jemma at the moment. I don’t mean to make you feel unequal or anything, it’s just, this whole thing is a bit new to me and y’know…”

“Vulnerability plus change equals twice as much vulnerability?” Daisy smiled gently. “I get that. How’s this: romantically, a triangle. You and me and Jemma, all being gross and lovey-dovey together. Physically a chain, you-Jemma Jemma-me, until such time as, if and when, you-me comes into the picture. No rush, no pressure, no angst on anybody’s part. And everybody still gets laid.”

Fitz laughed.

“I’m sure Jemma will be very happy about that.”

“Little minx knows how to play us,” Daisy murmured appreciatively. “So what do you say, shall we give this a shot? Make it official?”

She clambered off the table, careful not to knock anything, and held out her hand. Fitz rose too, and shook. Lingering, they grinned at each other. Who would have thought, back on the day she’d sort-of-shoved her box of junk into his arms, they would be standing here like this?

“Okay, so, we should probably actually _tell_ Jemma,” Fitz decided.

“Really? Because I thought passionately making out with you over dinner would get the message across pretty well.”

“Ha, ha.” Fitz rolled his eyes at her as he walked toward the door. “Besides, she’s probably already-“

He pulled it open, and right on cue, Simmons appeared. She studied Fitz’ expression, and a grin spread across her face

“Already what?” Simmons wondered, her eyes sparkling. She looked from Fitz to Daisy and back again as she pushed into the room. “Have you made a decision?”

Daisy nodded at Fitz, who announced:

“Yes.”

Simmons blinked expectantly.

“I mean, yes,” Fitz elaborated. “Our decision is yes, in case that wasn’t-“

“Yes!” Simmons squealed, and ran up to Fitz, and kissed him, and then over to Daisy, whom she engaged in a considerably longer lip-lock, resulting in Daisy bending at a bizarre angle until she could no longer keep her balance. As they separated – her arm already comfortable at Daisy’s hip - Simmons turned her attention back to Fitz.

“Sorry,” she said. “Gotta catch her up.”

She was pleasantly surprised – and surprisingly comforted – when Fitz smiled back at them and waved them off, content. In fact, Fitz even surprised himself by that. As Simmons began explaining to Daisy the Inhumanity-related something-or-other on her tablet (not, as it turned out, _entirely_ a pretense for hanging around outside waiting for them to finish) Fitz took a moment to appreciate the warm glow that swelled in his chest at their easy familiarity and intimacy.

Of course, he’d always loved observing their friendship – it never failed to fascinate and please him to see how two people (or three, if he was to count himself) from such different walks of life could come together so strongly. He’d always loved seeing them happy. But now, there was something extra to it. It was almost…inspirational? Was that the right word? Comforting, reassuring and special to know that he was part of something unique and more: that he could trust himself not to get jealous. Jealousy was so, blissfully far from his thoughts – even more so than he had expected. This was like, the opposite of jealousy. It was as if he was in love with their love.

This had been in the readings too. _Compersion._ It was, quite possibly, his new favourite feeling in the world.

( _Possibly._ He wasn’t quite sure it could beat being in love. And twice the love? He doubted very much it could beat that.)


End file.
